femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Heather Miller (Bones)
Heather Miller (Ty Glaser) is a villainess from Bones' fourth season premiere, "Yanks in the U.K." (airdate September 3, 2008). She is the girlfriend of American businessman Roger Frampton, and the potential stepmother of Roger's daughter, Portia Frampton. Heather appeared in Part 1 of the two-hour episode, as she was shown with Roger while they were interviewed by Dr. Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, and Inspector Cate Pritchard regarding Portia. She spoke fondly of Portia, stating that Portia was like a little sister to her, while also asking not to show a photo of a nude Portia on the cover of a British tabloid. As part of the investigation into Portia's murder, the group also sought out the person who took the photos of Portia and sold them to the tabloid. The trio, along with Dr. Ian Wexler, was assisted by Angela Montenegro, who contacted them from the Jeffersonian lab and stated that the photos were taken with an 80 mm lens and doctored to look fuzzy, while a reflection in Portia's eyes revealed that the photographer captured her from inside Portia's bedroom. Brennan suspected Portia's ex-boyfriend, Harry Bonham, though Pritchard stated that Harry would have no motive and stated that a disgruntled servant could have taken the photos. Brennan and Booth spoke to Heather about the investigation regarding the photos, though Heather expected them to look into Portia's murder. Brennan informed Heather that the photos were taken from Portia's bedroom, and in response to Heather stating that one of the servants let a paparazzo inside, Brennan said that the help provided Pritchard with a surprising detail: Heather was in the bedroom, meaning that she had taken the photos. As Heather later revealed, she had wanted to marry Roger, stating that they had set five wedding dates, only for Portia to talk her father into postponing. Frustrated over the delays, as well as over Roger seeing Portia as a sweet and innocent girl, Heather turned heel and took pictures of Portia while she was out in the nude, and later sent them to the tabloids, doing so as part of her twisted plan to show Roger that Portia wasn't as innocent as he continued to label her. During her confession, the evil Heather stated that Portia had Roger wrapped around her little finger, and in addition, the villainess denied killing Portia (her true killer was revealed to be the Bonhams' butler, Jamison). After Roger entered, Brennan revealed Heather's heel turn and callous actions to him, with Heather stating to an angry Roger that she would never do anything to harm Portia, showing her remorse by stating that she made a terrible mistake. Heather's fate was left unknown. Quotes *"Roger and I have set five wedding dates over the years and each time, Portia found a way to make him postpone. She had her father wrapped around her little finger. (Brennan: "So you killed her?") Don't be ridiculous. No, I merely wanted Roger to regard Portia as a sexually mature adult with her own agenda instead of as an innocent child." (Heather Miller revealing her reasons for taking nude photos of her lover's daughter) Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Sunglasses Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive